The Future Is Ours
by myrawatergirl1217
Summary: First: BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS... please don't read if you haven't read that yet. Therefore I'm afraid of saying anything in the summary... hm. Okay. Love is blooming in the Cullen house, and only Jasper can tell. Who is it and what will happen?
1. Prologue: Nessie

The Future Is Ours

Everything around me is different. It's always going to be different if you are part of a family of vampires. It always has been that way… I grew up with that. Despite the fact that there is random bursts of chaos, our life seems relatively normal to me. I can't imagine what our life, our world must look like from the outside. They don't know what we are, but it still must look suspicious. All of these people living relatively close together? A family as close as ours, it seems impossible. But we know it's as possible as anything else.. but maybe that's because for us, there are no impossibilites.

I love my family, with all my heart and more. My mother and father are the two greatest people alive… okay, not alive. Two greatest… beings that ever graced the earth. Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper… kind and caring beyond all reason, giving more than gaining, every day. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett, just as wonderful, except that Aunt Rosalie has her… vain moments, and Uncle Emmett… well.. he's just Emmett as they all say. My grandparents, Esme and Carlisle, more generosity than I think any human could give. My other grandparents, Renee and Charlie, though not a part of our… world, are still a huge part of my life.

But they do not consume my soul.

Whenever I see him, it isn't love, like romantic love. That happens to everyone else. But what I get? An irreversible love that I've had since I was born… I remember feeling it… those few years ago.

Now, I'm old enough to understand. Not that I wasn't able to understand before, I've always "understood". But.. now I'm able to feel love and return it. I'm only a few years old, yet I have the body of a sixteen year old. I grew and grew, and now it's seeming to slow down. I know my mother wants it to, even though she knows that being half a vampire means my aging will stop when I reach my early twenties. We were relieved when we found that out a few years ago, when the Volturi came after me to kill me, thinking I was one of the tabooed immortal children. But my heart beats.. and it beats for him.

I am sometimes frightened by the fact that I will live forever… or at least for a very VERY long time. But then I remember… everyone else will too. Doesn't anyone who fears immortality fear the outcome of outliving? I shouldn't worry! I will live forever, as will my whole family. Anyone I outlive, they cannot be as important to me as my family… and him.

Jacob. I like saying his name. Jacob Black. I remember the day that the romantic part of the all-consuming love of his imprinting came into my heart. It was as if, I saw him every day, but when that moment came, I _really_ saw him. I saw the depth of his brown eyes, I saw the sweet tone of his skin. I laughed at his sense of humor not just because it was funny, but because when I laughed, it made him laugh, and next to just the sound of his voice, his laugh was the most beautiful sound. My whole family knows that we will be together forever, but part of me wanted to keep this newfound love a sweet secret. I know my parents love each other more than anything, and I know my aunts, uncles, and my grandparents are the same way. But it was, and is, so new to me, I wanted to savor it on my own.

That was just a few months ago. The only person that I know of who knows what I'm feeling is Uncle Jasper. He had to of felt it, considering his empathic abilities. With my gift, I've had to be more aware of not letting people see certain things when they touch me. I've had to learn to hold back. When I was a baby, I'd let people see everything. But now… I can resist showing them every moment of my life. I'm glad I can keep some things to myself. There are some things in my mind I most definitely wouldn't want Mom, Dad, Jacob, or therefore anyone to see.

Part of me wishes that my family could know… that they could see how my view has changed. But then… I can see there being another fight between Mom, Dad, and Jacob. It's hard for Mom to see me being almost her age already, and know that she was my age when she started loving Dad. She knows that she had no choice, to become what she is she had to be married to Dad, even though she was young. And she knows that Jacob will love me forever, and that I will love him as well. She just doesn't know that I've realized it.

Will he be able to look at me as a girlfriend? I don't even think that word is right for us. His wife? His soulmate? Soulmate. That sounds perfect for us. As if he lived as long as he had with nothing perfect enough to be his other half, and that ended up being me. I was only days old before Jacob's eyes locked with mine for the first time, and that was that. I can still partially remember that moment, and I hope that memory never leaves me.

I'll tell him someday. I'll tell him that I love him and it won't be the love of a brother.Of a friend. It will be the love of everything combined.


	2. News

"Renesmee! Come down here, please!"

"Coming Mom!" I called exasperatedly, wishing I could use the homework excuse again. But of course, I was done with my homework. Why did I have to be so smart?! I quickly ran down the hall, brushing my wildly curly hair out of my face. "Yeah Mom?" Both of my parents were sitting at the end on the sofa. I rolled my eyes slightly, knowing that this couldn't be good.

"We'd like to talk to you about something." My dad was the one who spoke this time.

"Yes…? What is it?" I spoke with a slightly exasperated tone. All I wanted to do was get back to practicing my choir music... or singing my own songs. Be that as it may, I didn't want to be sitting discussing something new my parents needed to discuss.

"Your choir teacher got a hold of me today." My mom said, a slight smile behind her voice.

I looked at her and raised my eyebrow. "What did I do this time…?"

"No, darling. It's nothing like that. He has recommended you for a summer program to Julliard for singing. He'd like you to try out the opera program there." My father spoke quietly, as if even calm him couldn't contain the excitement of it.

My jaw hit the floor as they stared at me expectantly. "I-I… what?!" I couldn't believe this. Julliard? Opera? Are they kidding?

"Of course, Renesmee, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. But we think-"

"Don't want to? Are you kidding? He really thinks I'm good enough?!" I was speaking so fast that my dad looked questioningly at Mom before she jumped in.

"Of course, sweetheart! You have the most beautiful voice." My mom beamed at me with pride, and I felt happiness swelling inside me as well.

"I just… don't believe it. " I was just getting to the brink of happiness when a realization dawned on me. "Summer program… so I'd be gone all summer? To New York?"

Both parents nodded. "We talked about this… and we've decided that it would be better for you to stay with relatives than live in a dormitory. I have an aunt in Syracuse…" My mom spoke softly, ordering her thoughts as to how she wanted to say them.

"What about Jake?" I broke everyone's train of thought, stating the first and most obvious hurtle. "There is no way he'd be able to be without me for a whole summer."

My mom smiled. "Well, we'd like him to be the one to go with you. Obviously we can't… not with all that goes on here. We will ask him to take you, and you'll both stay with my family."

I sighed slightly. So he would be coming… and without my parents along. My stomach jumped at that idea, but I shoved it down so I wouldn't lose my head.

"We know you'll be accepted. They'll want an audition though. It doesn't have to be opera to audition, just something you know you can sing well." My dad winked at me slightly, I knew he wanted me to sing Hallelujah again… the song I was known for singing by most of our community. But something in my heart knew that wouldn't be the song I would sing.

"I-I… I can't believe this." I stammered. This still seemed surreal to me. Julliard? Standing quietly, I imagined walking up the steps of that great school and being able to sing with the best. I envisioned auditioning and hearing other voices as well. I stood there awhile, immersed in my daydream.

"Renesmee dear?" My mother interrupted my sweet vision with her ringing voice. "This isn't a far away thought. We'll have to audition you in person as soon as possible, and then in less than a month you'll be off to New York. One of the recruiters is coming to Washington next week…"

"Next week?! I-I… I have a week to prepare an audition piece for Juilliard?" I stammered random thoughts that surrounded my mind. One vampire quality that had not followed my genes was clear thinking. I skittered around the many thoughts in my brain and thought of how to order them.

"You will be fine." My father spoke confidently. "I have no concern about that."

I sighed slightly and smiled. "Well, I should probably start thinking about what I will sing then, shouldn't I?"

My father's eyes caught slightly. "Well I thought you already had an idea…"

"Dad, I want to sing something that I like this time…" I spoke softly, hoping that I wouldn't upset him.

Much to my surprise, my father's face didn't fall as I had expected. "Of course, my darling girl. I want you to sing what you want. Just make it good." He smiled at me gently.

"Now Bella, you'd better get to your music." My mother spoke with a playful, reprimanding tone, but we all knew it was just a parental way of saying 'Go on and have fun.' I smiled at her and ran quickly up the stairs.

~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~*~~~~~~~~

What should I sing? That question haunted me for two days as I struggled to figure out with piece I should attempt to perform to enter this prestigious program.

I sat down at my own personal piano in my large room I had to myself on the highest floor. I pulled out various music books, and started flipping through. I had to find a song today, I needed at least three days to prepare.

For some reason, my Disney fake book caught my eye. I raised an eyebrow at myself, as to why that would be of interest to me anymore. But following my instincts, I flipped open, and landed on page 75. My heart skipped a beat.

"Love Will Find a Way…?" The familiar love song from the second Lion King movie ran through my head. My eyes closed slightly, and my heart rate sped up as I placed the book upon the music stand. I let my fingers follow the familiar tune and tears entered my eyes. In that moment, I saw something I was not quite expecting in my mind. My Jacob… his dark eyes, dark hair, gleaming smile. For the first time, I believed the words. I sang with my gentle voice…

There were tears on my cheeks when the song was finished. It was so beautiful, and so meaningful, I couldn't stand it. I knew now just exactly what I wanted to use as my audition piece. My heart fluttered with the idea that Jacob would most certainly be there for my audition, along with my parents and the rest of my family.

Could this be the moment where he could understand?

AN: I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! Our trial for Microsoft Office ran out and I had to wait until Christmas to get the real thing! :[[[ Hope I can make it up to all you readers by writing a couple songfic one-shots for you... :]]]


	3. Audition

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, or any of Stephanie's amazing work. Also, the song "Love Will Find a Way is from Lion King, so I can't take that either. :]]

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm really looking forward to what you're going to sing, Nessie." Jake laughed lightly. "It better be good though, I'm expecting to make this trip."

I laughed back. I always laughed when Jake teased me. He sat in the backseat of the car with me as we travelled to Seattle. Normally, you wouldn't ever get Jake to sit backseat, but he knew it was either that, or riding with Aunt Rosalie.

I couldn't believe that it was audition day. I held my piano book in my hands still, refusing to put it down. I believed I'd mastered the song well enough, but I wouldn't let anyone hear me, I wouldn't purposely share this with anyone. They'd just have to wait and see.

As we pulled up in front of the huge music hall where the audition as due to take place, my hands started their usual nervous trembling. My breath came slightly faster, and my heartbeat quickened.

"You're going to do fine, Ness." Jacob's voice changed from teasing to soothing. But I wasn't nervous about how I would do, and if I'd get in. I was nervous that he was going to see and hear exactly how I felt.

We got out of our car, people staring at the Mercedes Guardian that we had pulled in with. Even though it wasn't "new", my dad thought it should still protect against tanks if I was in the car. We walked over to where Rosalie's convertible had just pulled in behind us, and met up with the rest of the family. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie both gave me reassuring hugs, and Mom put an arm around my shoulder as we walked in.

Standing there to meet us was a man who looked like he was in his early 50's. He looked immediately to Aunt Alice and smiled. "Alice Cullen! What a pleasure to see you again!" I remembered that she'd been there for a year or so, attending Julliard for dance.

"Mr. Erickson! I am so glad you were able to meet with us on short notice." Short notice? I hadn't known that part of it…

"Is this the girl here?" He nodded to me gently. "She's beautiful, as is the rest of her family. I hope her singing abilities are reflected the same."

My parents looked at me expectantly, and I turned to the man who would judge my summer. "It is very nice to meet you, sir. I hope so as well." I smiled gently, feeling like there was a spotlight on my head, and I felt my cheeks blush.

"Well let's get a move on, shall we?" The man escorted us into a small concert hall, which would only seat probably 500 people. But the stage was large, and to my greatest luck, there was a beautiful black grand piano in the middle.

"Good luck, my girl." Mom hugged and kissed me, and Dad followed her. I got hugs from everyone, and then lastly Jake, who pulled me into his deep embrace and lifted me off the floor.

"Good luck, Nessie. You'll do amazingly." He smiled widely as he began to set me down.

My voice shook as I tried to convey some way for him to understand what I was about to do. "J-Jake?"

"Yeah, Ness?"

"Just… please pay attention to the song. Really listen to the words."

He looked confused, but he nodded. "Of course…" With that he turned and went out into the audience.

I took a deep breath and tried to not shake too much. I wanted to sing clearly and fluently, and I wanted to be able to play without any flaws or fumbles. I focused on Jake's face in my mind, and I moved to the piano.

I sat down and looked to my judge. He smiled and nodded to me. I placed my piano book onto the stand, and flipped to page 75 as I had done so many times in the last week. I took another deep breath, and let my fingers fall upon the ivory and ebony keys…

"In a perfect world

One we've never known

We would never need to face the world alone

They can have the world

We'll create our own

I may not be brave or strong or smart

But somewhere in my secret heart

I know

Love will find a way

Anywhere I go

I'm home

If you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

I was so afraid

Now I realize

Love is never wrong

And so it never dies

There's a perfect world

Shining in your eyes

And if only they could feel it too

The happiness I feel with you

They'd know

Love will find a way

Anywhere we go

We're home

If we are there together…"

I translated the melodies from both the male and female part so they fit perfectly, and as I sang I could feel the passion rising up in my voice. And as I sang the last part, there were tears on my cheeks…

"Like dark turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way…"

I looked out to see Jacob, my Jacob, as the last words rang out in my clear voice. "Love will find a way…"

And I locked eyes with him, and I did see that perfect world. And I knew that he'd find his way to me, I'd just shown him the path. When he looked at me, his eyes were wide, and they glistened with moisture and happiness. I smiled through my tears and closed page 75.

------------------------------------

AN: Hey guys! Two chapters in one night!! YAY! Well, please review. The next chapter won't be quite as quick, but I hope to have it up in the next week... along with a SongFic from Edward's POV. Love you all! :]]]


	4. Lost

Disclaimer: Again… I don't own any of these amazingly spectacular character, except the characters that are mine. Like Mr. Erickson. So leave him be! But… if you ask nicely, I may let you use any character that may come up that's mine. But ASK! And I may be nice and share.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hard to understand that the music had stopped, the words still pounded in my ears even after I'd closed my book. I stared at the piano for a moment while I heard the gentle applause from the small audience to my right, sitting in the seats. I couldn't hear the loud applause coming from Jacob's massive hands, I figured he was too stunned to applaud. It seemed like everyone was too stunned to really react yet.

I pushed myself away from the piano and grabbed my book. I looked to my judge, who also looked awestruck. He stared at me for a moment and then smiled.

"Well, Miss Cullen! I am most pleased with your performance. I will need to discuss with the head or admissions, but I have no doubt that you'll be accepted."

I smiled slightly. "Thank you so much…" I felt bad not having more of a reaction, but I couldn't. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and turned to look at my family, who was moving as a solid group up the stairs to me.

Mom had me in her arms first. "Oh Renesmee…" she whispered to me. "That was beautiful…" Then her voice got lower. "Jake's crying… so I think you got through." She made sure that Jake hadn't heard her, and then kissed my forehead. After that, I was passed from embrace to embrace. The only arms I wasn't passed to were Jacob's. He had excused himself quickly after Mom hugged me. Maybe he'd heard her after all.

We walked back out after saying goodbye to Mr. Erickson, who assured me that I would be going to Julliard in two weeks. I smiled at him, which dazzled him further, and then continued out the door under Aunt Alice's arm. My heartbeat was fluttering wildly as my eyes searched for Jake.

And it stopped when I realized he was sitting in Rosalie's vehicle. What was he doing in there? He hated Rosalie… and he wouldn't go anywhere without me…?

My eyes connected with his as he sat in the back of the red car, and he looked away painfully in the same instant. Rosalie got into her vehicle grudgingly, while even Emmett looked slightly taken aback.

My mom registered the look on my face, and tucked me under her arm as well. We got in the car quickly, and Alice came with us and sat with me.

"You sang wonderfully, Nessie. How did you pick that song?" Alice smiled at me, and I felt she understood better than the others. "In a way, I'm glad I didn't get to know early like with everyone else. It was nice having the anticipation before and the shock afterwards!"

That sort of took me by surprise, usually Alice seemed put out that she couldn't see me or the werewolves. Mom actually looked back at her and gave her a look, and Alice just winked.

I sighed slightly. "You guys don't have to try to make me feel better. It's fine." My voice conveyed none of the non-chalance that I was trying to force, and I heard my dad sigh almost angrily. I knew he wouldn't be pleased when I fell for Jacob, and now he was especially unhappy at how our wolf-friend was acting.

"Renesmee, he'll come around darling…" My mother spoke softly.

"Mom… I know. I'm not worried. Please… I just had a really emotional afternoon, can we not talk about it anymore?"

"Alright…"

There was silence the rest of the way home, besides the quiet sighs of my parents and the occasional teardrop sound falling onto the door handle on my side.

-------------------------------------

Upon returning home, I immediately excused myself upstairs to my room and locked the door quickly. I sat down at my piano quietly and took a deep breath. Was he mad at me? Was he just trying to figure things out? Everything felt so odd now, my heart pounded harder, but it hurt a little more. My breath came a little faster, but it felt like it was ripping my throat. It was different than thirst, it felt so… real.

_Knock knock._

"Who is it?" I tried to keep my voice under control but it cracked on the last word.

"It's Jasper…"

"Oh… um… one second." I felt the attempted waves of ease and happiness going through my door, but they only slightly numbed my heart. I got up and opened my door. I tried to keep my face under control, but there were already tears on my cheeks. With seeing one of my closest family members, new ones began to fall.

"Nessie… I knew something was wrong." He took a small step closer to me, as if unsure of how to react to my tears.

I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around my uncle's waist quickly, a small sob escaping my throat. "I-I… I'm… s-so… sorry…" I sputtered.

"No… no Nessie it's alright…" He kissed the top of my head and held me there for a few moments while I regained my composure. I continued to feel the waves of good emotions being flowed towards me, and I accepted them gratefully.

"You knew that things had changed, didn't you?" I asked after my tears were done.

"Well, I figured. Every time he would come in the room all these emotions would run off you like rogue waves." He smiled slightly, and I accepted the words with a bright blush on my cheeks.

"I figured you would know…" I sighed slightly.

"You don't mind that I knew, do you?"

"Not at all! It doesn't matter anyways, everyone knows. I am glad Jacob knows how I feel now… I just hope he doesn't get all weird around me now. I wanted him to just accept it, though I didn't really expect that."

Uncle Jasper sighed slightly. "I know what people are feeling, right? Well then don't worry, because in the car with him this afternoon, his feelings were complete love. There wasn't any anger in him at all."

I felt slightly relieved at that, though I knew he wouldn't be angry with me. But, then again it was hard knowing that the love was obviously causing him pain. Maybe he was just as confused as I was.

"Well, Renesmee… I just wanted to check on you." My uncle winked at me.

"Thanks." I smiled back and watched him as he left my room quietly.

I still felt oddly calm from his presence, and I laid down on my bed. Feeling suddenly exhausted, I fell quickly asleep.

---------------------------------------

It was a weird dream… filled with color and bright lights. Jake's face kept appearing, along with my own. Suddenly I saw us holding hands, running through the woods near our house. We were both laughing, and there was no even slight sense of awkwardness between us. It was so nice, comforting, and I felt so ha-

"Nessa? Renesmee?" A voice startled me awake.

"What? Huh? What?!" I sat straight up, looking into the face of the voice.

Jacob placed a light hand on my shoulder. "No… shh, it's just me. But please. We need to talk."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hello! Sorry that was a bit over a week… but it's longer! So I hope you all love it! And the next chapter has so much inspiration in my brain so it may be sooner. But I hate to say… after that, I'll be gone for a couple weeks. But hopefully the next chapter will be up before that. Thanks guys! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Even if you have before! Your reviews are what give me more motivation! :] 3


	5. Let Me Show You

Disclaimer: I don't have the patience to write much here. NOT MINE! :]

* * *

_ "Nessa? Renesmee?" A voice startled me awake. _

"_What? Huh? What?!" I sat straight up, looking into the face of the voice._

_Jacob placed a light hand on my shoulder. "No… shh, it's just me. But please. We need to talk."_

RPOV:

"Jake? What…?" I stumbled over the words in my sleepiness.

"Renesmee… we need to talk." His voice was shaking slightly as he repeated those words. The look in his eyes was almost heartbreaking, though it wasn't angry or sad. It was the look of someone who desperately wanted to say something they knew they shouldn't.

"Alright… what is it?"

He took a very big, deep breath, as if trying to bring his emotions into check. "I couldn't sleep tonight…" He paused there.

"So… you decided to make sure you weren't the only one awake all night?" I bit my lip after that, sarcasm wasn't what he was here for, I was sure.

"Nessie…"

"Sorry."

He fought to continue. "Well… I figured that you understood that I got what you were meaning in your song today…" He waited for me to nod, and after I did he continued. "Well, I-I… well, I didn't mean to seem angry with you, Nessie. I wasn't. At all… I just couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did you really mean it? Don't say anything just to make me happy… but did you?"

I tried to control my own emotions then. "Jake…"

"Answer my question."

My throat closed slightly with the bulge of emotions within it. "Of course I meant it, Jake! How could I not?"

I watched him freeze slightly, his eyes lighting. "Oh…" And when it seemed he couldn't say anymore, I sat up more fully and took his hand in mine. His hands were just slightly warmer than mine, and it felt odd that I was comforting him.

"How do you know, Nessa? I mean… how do you know it's love? You aren't even that old yet, and—"

"Jake, do you really doubt me?" My voice was filled with exasperation and I sat up even taller.

"No… I just… I don't know how you know…."

After a well-needed deep breath, I steadied my hands and raised them slightly. "Don't doubt me, Jake… let me show you…" I took my pale hands and placed one on each side of his face. I closed my eyes and let the thoughts pour through. The first time our eyes met… The first time he held me as a baby… Our first hunt together… Sitting on his back when the Volturi came for me… Asking him to dance with me when I wanted to be a ballerina… First time I looked at him and saw love… Every time I blushed when he hugged me… Singing my song for him and the tears that poured down my face when I thought he didn't love me…

I felt his hands grab my shoulders at the last memory, his face twisted in pain. I opened my eyes and stared at him, releasing him from my memories. Instead of my hands holding tight against his face, I let just my fingers sit there and gently caressed his cheek, begging silently for his eyes to open.

"Renesmee…" His eyes opened and the emotion that ran behind them was so intense I thought my heart would break. I just stared at him and tried desperately to hold my emotions at bay.

"I could never not love you."

That was all my heart could handle, and I turned my face away, tears pouring down my cheeks once again. His arms wound around me slowly and he lifted me slightly so I was sitting in his lap. I laid against him and he sat there with me, stroking my hair and comforting me effortlessly as he had always done.

When my tears ceased, I looked up at him. "I do love you, Jake. So very much. I want you to know that always. I'm never going to stop loving you. We're going to be together forever. We will live forever…" I placed a hand on his cheek and showed him what forever meant to me.

He closed his eyes and smiled at my vision. "Renesmee… I love you too."

We sat like that for a long moment as I took in deep breaths and he continued to rub my back soothingly. I took in his woodsy, comforting scent and sighed a breath of complete relief. He did love me after all.

After some time, I felt my eyes grow heavy and the weight of the nights emotions start to make me drowsy. I yawned almost embarrassingly wide, and then giggled at my child-like tendencies. I felt Jake hold me tighter as he laid me down on my bed again, and slowly cover me with my blankets.

"No… Jake. I'm awake. Don't leave." At least, I thought those words. All I could hear was a mumbled voice and Jacob's immediate chuckle.

"Sure you are Ness. Just sleep, okay? I will be here when you wake. But I can almost feel your mother's brain sizzling. She wants to talk to me." He sighed slightly and I could tell he was not looking forward to that conversation.

While I wanted to stay awake and stare into Jacob's eyes for the rest of eternity, my own eyes were fighting and losing the battle to stay open and alert. I appeased them for the moment and let them drop closed, but as soon as that was allowed my entire body began to slip into sleep. "I love you Jacob… goodnight…"

"I love you too Renesmee. Sweet dreams."

And with that, my mind shut down into dreams of Jacob, my family, and a wonderful life.

I awoke to the sound of Jacob's laugh downstairs, my heart skipping a beat as I slowly started to remember the previous night. While my mind fought to tell me it had all been a dream, somehow I could still feel Jacob's touch on my skin, like fingerprints forever left upon me. I turned over into the sunlight that poured through my window as I watched my skin softly illuminate. As I stepped out of bed, I gently spun in the light and giggled at myself. So this was what it was like to be floating on air.

I started down the stairs, and as I approached the kitchen I stopped when I heard my name come from my mother. She sounded frustrated, but also interested, and so I sat down to listen. I knew that my mother was just waiting to hear what Jacob had to say.

BPOV:

Jacob had come down to find me at far too early a time this morning, so when he first tried to talk to me, I had sent him straight to bed because he kept yawning. Seeing as I knew exactly what he wanted to talk to me about, I figured I could wait a few hours, if only to prepare myself.

So when Jacob reemerged from his room before seven, I knew he must be nervous. My silly best man showing himself before noon? That was a rarity. And when he peeked around the corner at me, his nervous laughter followed.

"Hey Bella…"

I laughed alongside him and beckoned him forward. "Jacob, stop looking guilty. Talk to me." That's one thing I really love about being a vampire. My thoughts are so much more concise, I can get straight to the point without stuttering like an idiot.

Jacob nodded at my forwardness and took a seat next to me at the counter. He sighed loudly, setting his hands on the granite and looked away from me for a moment before finally meeting my eyes. "I need to talk to you about something."

"I know, Jacob. I haven't seen you this nervous since the first encounter with Alice back at Charlie's house." I laughed lightly, but obviously my own nervous feelings were pointing through my smooth overtone.

"It's about Renesmee."

"Yeah?"

"And about me too."

"Yeah?"

"Well…"

I sighed. "Jacob Black, just spit it out, why don't you?"

"I guess…" He stopped himself, as if he was gathering his words. "I wanted to ask permission to court your daughter."

God. I don't think anything could have sounded weirder coming from Jacob's mouth. Except the first time I heard him regard Edward without sarcasm or anger. But it seemed he'd been preparing for this, so instead of laughing at the ridiculous sound of his words, I spoke gently.

"Jacob, you know I've already accepted the situation with you and Renesmee."

"Yes. I know. But I wanted to formally ask you before I ask her. And I do plan to formally ask her." Jacob looked at me with a firm look on his face that made me nervous. He seemed really serious about all of this, and that wasn't like him. But then again, we were regarding my daughter, and if he was going to be serious about anything, this was a good thing to be serious about.

What could I say? As much as I had disliked the situation when it had first begun without my knowing, those few years ago, now I couldn't deny the love between them any more than I could deny the love Edward and I share. So I stepped headfirst into what might frighten me the most, and told my best friend what he most desperately wanted to hear.

"You have my permission Jacob. You always have."

RPOV:

I smiled as I listened to my mother give Jake the permission he'd requested. While I had known my mother was not likely to deny the truth between us, part of me had still been severely nervous to hear her thoughts. But then again, I knew she was not the one to fear. My father would be less than thrilled about this new realization on my part, even if he, begrudgingly, knew it was inevitable.

I yawned loudly and made my presence known as I walked out into the kitchen. I smiled at my mother and walked over to her.

"Good morning Renesmee." She smiled secretly at me and I rolled my eyes playfully. Jacob tried to tickle me, as his usual morning greeting was, and I stuck my tongue out at him in response. He smiled a huge smile as he got up and excused himself quietly, knowing my mother would love to speak with me.

"So… I hear you've had quite the night." My mother beckoned me with a smile.

* * *

OH MY GOSH! Okay... *hands in the air* I know you all are about to assassinate me for not posting sooner, but... gah. No excuses. Just a major case of writer's block. So now I hope I'll be a little more into it... I made this one longer in hopes to get you all to at least partially forgive me??? Sorry!!!


End file.
